Lili Zabini
by SonicandPitch
Summary: Ben, Blaise se découvre une sœur jumelle qui est envoyée à Griffondor et puis, euh... je sais pas moi !


Auteur : P'tite Sonic.

La véritable histoire appartient à J.K. Rowling. Mais j'avais depuis trop longtemps d'écrire cette fic. J'espère que je vais la finir.

Les écritures en italique sont les pensées de Mcgonagall. Celles entre parenthèses sont celles de Lili. ET celles qui sont soulignées appartiendront aux différents personnages que je ferai penser.

* * *

En 1989, l'assassinat des Potter avait jeté une vague de froid sur toute l'Angleterre sorcière. Le petit garçon qui avait survécu : Harry, était sur une grosse moto géante avec un demi-géant comme conducteur, dormait. Quand la moto se posa devant une maison moldue au 4 Privet Drive, un grand homme à la barbe argentée trainant au sol accompagné d'une femme plus trop jeune se précipitèrent :

- Hagrid ! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson, Comment va le bébé ? Le voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

- Oui, Professeurs. Regardez, le petit bonhomme s'est même endormi... Bon, je vous le donne, car il faut que j'aille caché la moto de Sirius.

Ses interlocuteurs acquiescèrent et le laissèrent partir dans un nuage de fumée et un roulement de tonnerre.

_Toujours aussi discret à ce que je vois... Ah, c'est beau la jeunesse..._

- Albus, est-ce bien raisonnable de le laisser _ces _moldus. Je les ais observé toute la journée et ils n'ont pas l'air d'être les parents les plus adoptifs pour Harry. Et puis, vous savez, les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son histoire, alors, pourquoi plutôt ne pas le faire adopté part une famille sorcière. Des familles entières en seraient ravies, et...

- J'y ai pensé Minerva, la coupa-t'il, mais, tu sais, je pense que le mieux pour lui est qu'il vive loin de tout cela, qu'il puisse profiter de son enfance car je doute qu'il est droit à une adolescence paisible.

- Donc vous pensez aussi que vous-savez-qui est toujours en vie et qu'il se vengera de lui ?

- Oui. Bien, j'ai laissé une lettre à leur attention, j'espère qu'ils prendront soin de lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En rentrant au château de Poudlard, Minerva Mcgonagall questionna Albus Dumbledore sur le paquet qui gigoté sur son bureau. Pour couper court à ses questions (et lui donner une bonne migraine par la même occasion), le professeur répondit:

- C'est un bébé abandonné. Par ces temps, il ne fait pas beau de donner naissance à des filles. Elle s'appelle Lili. Ses parents m'ont fait jurer de ne pas révéler leurs identités ainsi que celle de leur fille.

Son interlocutrice le regarda bouche bée. Ça_ y est, il a pété un plomb... Je le savais qu'il était fêlé mais à ce point là ! Mais où va le monde ?_

_- _Minerva, Lili va vivre parmi nous. Son enfance mais aussi son adolescence puisqu'elle est une sorcière. Je veux qu'elle considère ce château comme sa maison, et ses occupants comme sa famille. Je me suis bien fait comprendre, ma chère Minerva ?

- Totalement _Non mais c'est pas moi qui suis folle, c'est vous ! Et puis, en passant je vous reçoit cinq sur cinq !_

- Bien. Bonne nuit ma chère.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi Albus. Et... Où va-t-elle dormir ?

- Très pertinente question P*t**n ! J'y avais pas pensé... Mais, pour le début, j'avais pensé qu'elle pourrait dormir avec...vous.

- QUOI ! Mais mais...

- J'étais sur que vous alliez accepter ! Merci beaucoup Minerva. Ses parents ont laissé des affaires pour la pauvre petite fille, prenez les et allons nous coucher car je sens que ces années passées en sa compagnie vont être bien remplies

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Les années passèrent. Lili grandit en compagnie des professeurs et des élèves qui travaillaient dans le château. Elle utilisait sa magie avec intelligence et était aussi futée qu'un renard car elle réussissait toujours à sortir de sa GRANDE maison pour aller voir son ami Hagrid. Elle avait appris à ne pas avoir peur d'aller dans la forêt Interdite. Elle connaissait le règlement par cœur pour l'avoir enfreint des millions de fois et connaissait tous les passages secrets du château. Les professeurs avaient laissé tomber l'idée d'un jour lui apprendre à être sage. A part un, qui lui donner retenue sur retenue pour avoir désobéis. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la jeune fille le faisait exprès pour pouvoir être avec lui car elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Ce soir là, elle était dans son bureau une tasse de thé à la main.

- Tu te ramollis Sev' ! Les retenues sont même plus drôle et il va falloir que je trouve un nouveau jeu...

- Petite crétine Reste zen, Inspire Expire, Inspire Expire... ! Après demain, tu rentres à Poudlard en tant qu'élève et j'espère que tu nous feras honneur et que tu seras sage car ça sera trop la honte pour nous, pff surtout pour moi car elle a raison je me ramollis ... bref, ça sera... Bon tu m'a compris. Demain tu partira avec Mcgonagall pour faire tes achats de petite sorcière.

- Hein ? Pourquoi je les ferais avec la vieille chouette ! Pourquoi je peux pas les faire avec Hagrid !

Pff non mais quelle remarquable égoïste, elle serait bien à Serpentard...

- Sauf, que ma princesse, tu vas y aller avec Mme Mme ou Mlle ? Non, je sais pas si elle a réussi à se trouver un mari...mpff ça m'étonnerai..Mcgonagall car Hagrid va emmener un autre élève au Chemin de traverse. Bien, sur ces réjouissantes paroles, je vais aller me coucher et tu ferais mieux de faire pareil car Mcgonagall partira tôt demain matin...

- Bien. Bonne nuit SevProfesseur (P*t**n, j'ai réussi à me rattraper, juste à la fin...j'ai encore eu chaud au fesse moi. Bon aller, un petit sourire hypocrite et puis au lit !)

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le lendemain, Lili partit avec le Professeur Mcgonagall sur le chemin de traverse. Ayant été sermonnée si jamais elle ne se tenait pas à carreaux, Lili fut d'une sagesse...incroyable. Même Mcgonagall semblait rêver. Celle-ci lui proposa d'aller chercher ses livres chez Fleury et Bott tandis qu'elle même aller lui acheter ses chaudrons.

Devant le magasin, Lili rencontra Hagrid et se mit à discuter avec lui. Elle était en train de rire aux éclats d'une blague de son grand ami lorsque l'élève qu' Hagrid accompagnait arriva. Il avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, de magnifiques lunettes rondes et des yeux émeraude. Elle n'aurait pas vu sa cicatrice, elle se serait moquée de lui car avec ses vêtements trop grands, il ne ressemblait pas à grand chose. Mais pourtant elle ne le fit pas.

- Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, oui... On se connait ?

- Non, mais je me présente, Lili et je suis enchantée de te rencontrer ! Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ?

-Euh oui... Je suppose que toi..

- Oui oui, moi aussi je vais y aller ! On se retrouver au Poudlard Express ! Là, faut que j'y aille, je vois la vieille chouette qui arrive et comme j'ai pas encore acheté mes livres, je vais me faire appeler Arthurette... A demain, Harry !

- Oui, à demain Lili.

Sur ce, Lili courut se réfugier dans la librairie et se cogna contre un jeune garçon de sa taille aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs.

- Oups, olalah ! Je suis vraiment navrée, ça va ? Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ?

- Ne me touche pas !

- ...

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- P*t**n, la revoilà. Chut tais-toi et viens là.

Joignant la parole au geste, elle lui attrapa la main et le tira dans les recoins les plus sombres de la boutique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu f...

- Chut. Tais-toi ou elle va nous repérer...

- Mmmh...

Lili, toujours une main sur la bouche du jeune homme se pencha en avant pour voir où était la "vieille chouette". Elle recula violemment en la voyant et en arrêtant de respirer elle attendit que la porte du magasin se soit refermée pour reprendre sa respiration et lâcher le blond. Celui-ci la regarda bizarrement et eut un léger sourire. (Il devrait sourire plus souvent, son visage paraît plus chaleureux. C'est étrange on dirait qu'il se retient...mais de quoi ? Il veut aller aux toilettes peut-être...) A ce moment là, Il éclata de rire ce qui arrêta les cogitations de Lili. (Ah. D'accord. Je vois pourquoi il se retenait de rire ... Non mais c'est quoi ce son ? Il mue ou quoi ?(sourire sadique)).

- Excuse-moi, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas ri comme ça.

- Ouais bah je vois ça, car, laisse moi te le dire mais, tu es tout rouillé de la gorge !

Le garçon la regarda et lui sourit:

- Je m'appelle Malefoy, Draco Malefoy.

- Et moi Lili.

- Lili comment ?

- Ben Lili. Je ne connais pas mon nom de famille.

- Tu vis dans la rue ou quoi ?

- Mais non, crétin, c'est juste que j'ai été adoptée et que tout ce que je sais de moi se résume à Lili, fille de sangs-purs, abandonnée à cause de la guerre contre tu-sais-qui.

- Ah oui. C'est vrai que ça fait pas beaucoup.

Draco s'était immédiatement détendu lorsqu'il avait entendu qu'elle appartenait à une famille de sangs-purs. Et oui, un Malefoy ne se mélanger pas avec les bas gens du peuple...

- Bon, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps. En plus, faut que je retrouve L'autre et que j'achète mes livres. Si tu es à Poudlard, on se verra surement demain. A plus !

- Hum hum.. A demain, Lili.

Et il regarda partir la jolie brune aux yeux chocolats et au teint bronzé. Pas mal. Heureusement que c'est une sang-pur car elle m'a touché...Et Mère m'aurait encore disputé si je lui avais dit que je ne voulais plus de cette chemise...

- LILI ! (Aie, la vieille chouette m'a retrouvée ! (sourire candide))

- Oh ! Professeur ! Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse de vous revoir (yeux du Chat dans Shrek) ! J'ai cru que je vous avez perdu...

- Petite inconsciente ! Imagine que tu te sois perdue, que tu sois allée dans l'allée des Embrumes, que...

- Pardon Professeur, je ne recommencerai pas... ( Pfff, on a jamais le droit de rien faire ici ! Si ça continue je vais aller me plaindre aux Enfants Magiques Maltraités. Enfin nan, car sinon je pourrais plus embêter mon prof' préféré : j'ai nommé Severus Rogue! Ralala)

- Bon, enlève moi ce masque ridicule, car oui je sais très bien que tu n'es pas aussi heureuse que tu ne le prétends de me revoir ! _Retiens toi de la tuer... Ça ne fera pas beau sur mon dossier d'enseignante pédagogue._

- D'accord.

- Bon, on rentre. Prends mon bras qu'on puisse transplaner au château, ça ira plus vite.

- Oui, Professeur.

Il était exactement 10h51. Lili regardait le Poudlard Express, légèrement impressionnée. Elle devait elle aussi prendre le train pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez les élèves, et donc ça faisait une petite heure qu'elle patientait sagement sur le quai. Elle espérait bien revoir Harry et Draco. C'est alors qu'elle vit le brun en compagnie d'une famille à la couleur de cheveux flamboyants. Elle s'approcha d'eux timidement et souris à Harry qui l'avait remarquée. Il se chargea des présentation :

- Ronald, je te présente Lili. Lili, voici Ronald Weasley.

- Enchanté(e), dirent les deux concernés en se serrant la main.

Soudain un sifflement retentit et ils prirent leurs affaires pour monter dans le train. Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement un compartiment vide et pendant tout le trajet, Lili leur raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur le Château de Poudlard, la Forêt Interdite... Elle était en train de leur expliquer qu'il y avait pleins de passages secrets qui menaient à l'extérieur de Poudlard quand une voix retentit.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Je peux te dire que j'ai lu entièrement L'Histoire de Poudlard et il n'est jamais mentionné les passages secrets.

La jeune fille qui venait de parler avait des cheveux bruns frisés et rebelles. Elle portait déjà l'uniforme et avait un petit air légèrement hautain.

Deux des trois camarades se remettant de la peur et de la surprise qu'elle leur avait faite regardèrent Lili, qui elle, regardait le nouvelle venue avec un petit sourire.

- Eh bien, je le sais car j'ai des amis qui ont été à Poudlard et qui me l'ont raconté. Et si tu te présentais ?

- D'accord. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'entre dans ma première année à Poudlard.

- Enchantée, répondit Lili. Moi, je m'appelle Lili et voici Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley; dit elle en présentant tour à tour ses compagnons.

- Naaaaaaaan ! kyaaaaa! Harry Potter ! Rooooh lalala ! Je suis trop heureuse de te rencontrer !

Lili regarda avec amusement Hermione se jetait au cou d'Harry et puis reculais, pour lui réparer ses lunettes. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à Ron et leur annonça qu'il devrait s'habiller car ils arriveraient bientôt à Poudlard. Ceci fait elle quitta le compartiment en regardant Ronald. Elle grimaça et dit :

- Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu le sais _Ronald _mais tu as une tache sur le nez, juste là...

Elle les laissa et Lili éclata de rire. Harry se joignit à son fou rire et elle les quitta pour aller s'habiller dans les toilettes du train. En passant devant un compartiment, elle reconnut Draco Malefoy et lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Celui-ci se leva et ouvrit son compartiment. Il lui sourit.

- Lili ! Je suis heureux de constater que tu es encore vivante...

- Et oui, je sais... C'est bizarre, elle m'a presque pas fait de scène. Presque pas...

Ils se regardèrent et Lili se prit un deuxième fou rire en dix minutes. Hilare, elle releva la tête, et montrant son uniforme à Draco lui dit qu'elle allait se changer et qu'elle repasserai tout à l'heure. Elle se précipita dans une cabine libre et s'habilla. Elle était en train de mettre sa cravate lorsqu'elle entendit le sifflet annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés. Se dépêchant de finir le nœud, elle alla dans le compartiment où l'attendait Ron et Harry et pris sa valise et son hibou. Ils sortirent tous les trois du train et se dirigèrent vers l'immense silhouette d' Hagrid qui appelait les premières années.

Ils arrivèrent au château en barque et allèrent attendre en haut des marches que le Professeur Mcgonagall vienne les chercher. Il y avait un silence de mort, et Draco, le rompant, se dirigea vers Harry et s'exclama:

- Ainsi c'était donc vrai : le célèbre Harry Potter était dans le Poudlard Express

Des chuchotements venaient maintenant de toutes parts. Lili regarda Harry, inquiète de sa réaction mais celui-ci resta impassible. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Draco insulte Ron et lui tende la main pour qu'ils deviennent "amis".

- Je sais très bien choisir mes amis. Désolé mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Sur ces entre-faits, le professeur revint et les regardant sévèrement leur demanda de la suivre. C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Des bougies suspendues, un plafond reflétant le ciel, les quatre tables des quatre maisons réunies bavardes, bruyantes...

- Bien. Quand je vous appellerai vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret, je vous mettrai le chapeau sur la tête et vous vous dirigerez vers la maison qu'il vous indiquera. Lili

( P*t**n ! Déjà moi ! Bon, on inspire, on expire, inspirons, expirons...)

- Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là dedans, commença le chapeau. Tu as le courage inestimable du lion, une intelligence hors-du commun comme un aigle, tu es rusée comme un serpent et le sens du devoir envers tes amis comme une Poufsouffle. Où puis-je te mettre ?

- C'est pas à moi de vous le dire (Crétin !) Vous n'avez qu'à faire par éliminations.

- Hum oui, intéressant. Pas Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ne t'apporterait rien, et la question primordiale : Griffondor ou Serpentard ?

- Où vous le souhaitez du moment que j'y ai ma place...

- Évidemment. Bien, je dirai...

- Bouge ton cul, choixpeau !

- GRIFFONDOR !

Des sifflements et des hourras saluèrent son arrivée à sa nouvelle table. Elle s'assit à côté des jumeaux Weasley qu'elle connaissait déjà les années auparavant et leur adressa un sourire resplendissant. Quelques instants plus tard Hermione, Harry puis Ron la rejoignirent. Assis entre elle et Perçy, Harry demanda qui était le professeur tout en noir aux cheveux gras. Lili allait lui répondre mes Perçy la devança :

- Lui ? C'est le maître des potions et le directeur des Serpentards. On dit qu'il était un partisan de tu-sais-qui.

Lili sentit son univers basculer. L'homme qu'elle prenait pour son père était un homme des forces du Mal. Elle promena son regard sur la table des Serpentards et ses yeux en rencontrèrent d'autres d'un bleu pâle. Elle sourit à Draco mais celui-ci la regarda de haut. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda son voisin. Elle se perdit dans des yeux marrons chocolat. Le jeune homme était métisse et il la regardait avec intensité. Elle le détailla aussi puis tomba à la renverse. Des images se bousculaient dans son cerveau.

_DANS LE CERVEAU DE LILI :_

_Des voix se disputaient._

_- Mélissa, on ne peut PAS la garder. Moi aussi je veux qu'elle reste avec nous et qu'elle puisse grandir avec son jumeau mais on ne peux pas. Les temps sont noirs. IL ne voudra jamais que nous gardions une fille à la maison. IL la tuera, Mélissa et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et moi non plus. Donc, la meilleure solutions et de la laisser à la garde du Professeur Dumbledore. D'accord ?_

_- Mais, Marc, comment peux-tu dire ça de ta propre fille ? Je ne veux pas la laisser, non, je ne veux pas !_

_- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Donne moi la petite, que je transplane avec elle au Château Poudlard. Faislamalle. Et voilà, ma chérie, je suis sûr qu'ils prendront soin d'elle là-bas. Et puis, nous gardons B..._

- Lili ! Réveille toi ! C'est pas encore le moment de dormir !

On la secouait dans tous les sens. (Pfff, on pouvait plus s'évanouir en paix, maintenant. P't**n, je vais assassiner du regard celui qui est en train de me bousiller le bras. 1-2-3)

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fusilla du regard Harry qui lui secouer le bras à l'arracher.

- C'est bon, je suis réveillée. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

- Oh lala Lili ! Tu nous a fait trop peur. T'es devenue toute blanche et t'es tombée du banc. J'ai pas pu te retenir. Tu t'es écrasée sur le sol et tu t'es mise à gémir. Après, tu t'es raidis et comme tu bougeais plus, j'ai pris peur alors je t'ai réveillée.

- O.K. Merci. Euh...

-Oui ?

- C'est resté inaperçu ?

- Ben non, pas trop.

- Ronald ! Quel manque de tact. Ne t'inquiète pas Lili. Il y a juste les Weasley, moi, Harry et Malfoy et son voisin qui t'ont vu tombé.

- Et qui m'a entendu gémir ?

- Ben...

- Sois franche Hermione.

- En fait, t'as pas vraiment gémi...

- C'est à dire ?

- Ben, tu as plutôt hurlé, en fait. On aurait dit qu'on te faisait du mal, genre comme si on te jetait un Doloris.

- Ok. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Je me sens pas très bien...

- Attends Lili, je t'accompagne.

- C'est gentil Harry, mais...

- ...tu tiens pas debout alors je t'accompagne que ça soit de grès ou de force ! Perçy, où se trouve le dortoir des Griffondors, s'il te plait ?

- Laisse tomber, Harry, je sais où c'est.

- D'accord, aller, viens.

Ils se levèrent. Harry la prit pas la taille étant donné qu'elle chancelait comme si elle était ivre. Ou comme si elle venait d'avoir une vision. Draco et son voisin les regardèrent partir et commentèrent la scène à voix basse.

- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?

- Comment veux-tu que je sache car, je te signale en passant que c'est Potter qui la tient, pas moi.

- Ouais. Moi je trouve qu'il la colle de trop...

- T'es jaloux Blaise ? Demanda son ami avec un sourire ironique.

- Non... Bah oui, crétin ! Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- T'inquiète, c'est parce que je te connais. Ah, le vieux fou va faire un discours...

- Chers élèves. Je salue les nouveaux et re-bonjour aux anciens ! Comme chaque année, Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous prévenir que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdit et que le couloir du deuxième étage est interdit. A part si vous souhaitez mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances...

- Bah, dis donc, c'est réjouissant tout cela... Pas vrai, Blaise ?

-...

- Blaise ? Arrête de stresser, il va rien lui faire le St Potty...

- Il a intérêt. Il touche à ma sœur, je lui défonce sa tronche de cake avec du vinaigre !

- Oulala, c'est puissant ça et c'est vachement menaçant. C'est sur que tu vas le faire fuir avec du vinaigre... Ah ah ah ! la blague !

- Tais-toi Dray, je réfléchis à une autre manière de le lui faire payer...

- T'as qu'à le tuer. Je t'aiderai si tu veux.

Blaise regarda son ami comme si deux cornes lui avaient poussé sur la figure.

- Le tuer ? Nan, mais t'es malade mon pauv' Dray, je veux pas qu'elle me haïsse car j'ai tué son ami ! Espèce de crétin !

- Ah oui. Pas bête. On a qu'à...

- Les premières années suivaient moi, s'il vous plait.

Le préfet qui venait d'interrompre leur conversation les regardait de haut. Voyant que les "gamins" comme il aimait les appelés affectueusement se levaient et qu'il avait leur attention, il partit de la Grande Salle et pris divers couloirs pour arriver enfin aux cachots où étaient la salle commune et les dortoirs des Serpentards.

Pendant ce temps, Lili et Harry qui avançaient lentement car celle-ci avait mal à la tête, arrivaient enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame. La jeune fille se mit devant et se tint droite. Elle réfléchit puis dit :

- Caput Draconis.

Et le portrait s'ouvrit sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry. Lili le regarda un instant, amusée, puis elle rentra dans la salle commune aux Griffondors. Elle était rouge et or et ils se sentirent immédiatement chez eux. Ils montèrent directement se coucher en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Quelques instants plus tard, le reste de Griffonfors rentrèrent et allèrent se coucher en faisant un boucan d'enfer.

( Aaah ! Elles dorment enfin ! J'ai cru qu'elles n'allaient s'arrêter de jacasser ! Je remercierai Hermione demain de les avoir rembarrées. Bon, maintenant, DISCRETION...aieeeeeeeuh ! qui est la crétine qui a mis un O.A.S.N.I( Objet Au Sol Non Identifié)! Ouf, enfin sortie. Bien, je crois que j'ai à causer à Papi Dumby... ... Euh... c'est quoi le mot de passe ? Réfléchis Lili, tu peux pas baisser les bras. Tu es forte, belle, intelligent, et ...c'était quoi ce bruit ?)

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Lili. Quel soulagement de vous voir en vie ...

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ! Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque ! Vous voulez que je meurs ou quoi ?

- Loin de moi cette idée ma chère. Puisque vous êtes devant la statuette de mon bureau, je suppose que vous souhaitez me parler.

(Roh la vache ! Papy, t'es trop fort ! Quelle impressionnante déduction ! J'ai presque envie de t'applaudir ! Mais je vais pas le faire car tu vas croire que je suis encore plus folle que toi !)

- Excellente déduction, Professeur Dumbledore. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterai tenir cette discussion dans votre bureau, devant un feu de cheminée et...un p'tit chocolat chaud...

- Entendu. Tarte meringuée au citron.

(Ah. C'est ça le mot de passe. Ça va, pas trop compliqué quand on le connait. Pff, il est carrément gâteux...)

Sur ces réjouissantes pensées, ils montèrent et s'installèrent. Une fois un chocolat chaud dans les mains, Lili commença son interrogatoire.

- Professeur, est-ce vrai que Rogue fait parti des forces du Mal ? Et pourquoi je me suis évanouie quand j'ai regardé le voisin de Malfoy ? Et c'était quoi cette vision ? Et...

- STOP ! Laisse-moi te répondre temps par temps, d'accord ?

Hochement de la tête.

- Bien. Pour répondre à ta première question, honnêtement, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir donc je vais la passer. Pour la seconde, je ne sais pas mais j'ai quelques hypothèses et pour la troisième, je pense que si tu pouvais me la raconter je pourrais peut-être répondre.

Lili lui expliqua le contenu de sa "transe". Durant tout le récit, il hocha la tête; et quand, à la fin, elle lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait et il lui répondit :

- Je pense que ce que tu as vu est une partie de ton passé. Un souvenir précis sur tes parents.

- Sur mes parents ?

- Oui Lili. Car ils s'appelaient Mélissa et Marc.

- "S'appelaient" ? Cela signifie qu'ils sont morts ?

- Non ! Désolé, je me suis mal exprimé. Ils s''appellent toujours ainsi.

- Donc, ça veut dire que je pourrais les voir. QUE JE PEUX LES VOIR !

- Oui, mais...

- Pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit plutôt ! Je veux les voir, les rencontrer ! J'ai des frères et sœurs ? Me mentez pas, je sais que vous le savez !

- Oui.

- Oui pour quoi ?

- Oui je le sais et oui, tu as 2 frères et une sœur mais..

- Comment ils s'appellent ? Ils ont quels âges ?

- Lili, il est temps d'aller se coucher...

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à mes questions, professeur.

- Bien. Ta petite sœur et ton petit frère s'appellent Capucine et Lucas.

- Et mon deuxième frère ?

- Il est ton jumeau et...

- ... il s'appelle...

- Il s'appelle Blaise. Il a 11 ans comme toi, Capucine a 9 ans et lucas en a 1.

- Ce sont des sorciers.

Hochement de la tête de la part de Papy Dumby.

- Ça veut dire que Blaise est ici...

Nouvel hochement de la tête toujours par le même loufoque préféré de Poudlard, mais avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Ça veut dire...que je peux le rencontrer ! OUAIS ! C'est tip top cool ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande famille !

- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, Lili. Je sais que tu sais que si je ne te l'avais pas dis avant c'est car il y avait une raison à cela...

- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux voir ma famille ! Durant 11 ans, je suis restée en retrait ! Ça ne peut plus durer et vous le savez !

- Oui, mais... Bien, jure-moi juste de garder ça pour toi. Jure-le.

- ... ...

- Lili ?

- Professeur, Blaise, c'était le voisin de Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille était pâle. Le vieil homme la regarda puis acquiesça.

- D'accord. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant. Mais je reviendrai car vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question.

Lili sortit du bureau et rejoignit son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, car si on la prenait à une aussi tardive, elle se ferait mettre en pièces. ( Mouais. J'le f'rais parler moi, Papy Dumby. Même si la vérité n'est pas belle à entendre. Enfin, remarque je pourrai directement aller voir Sev'...Humm, il est quelle heure ? minuit et demi ? Bah ça va, il a pas été trop bavard sur ce coup là...) La jeune fille, prise d'une soudaine inspiration fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les cachots. Arrivée à cette partie froide du château, elle frissonna et, par des années d'expérience, rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de leur directeur et frappa à sa porte.

- Qui c'est qui me dérange à une heure pareille ? Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse !

Entendant ses cris derrière la porte, Lili sourit et se retint de rire. Quand le professeur ouvrit la porte, ses yeux, qui s'étaient obscurcis durant sa tirade, s'adoucirent.

- Lili ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- ... ...

- Lili ? Vous avez mal au ventre ?

Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et remarque un tout petit détail : Lili était pliée en deux, non pas par un mal mais par un immense fou rire !

- AH ah ! C'est... parce que.. ah pffiou ! C'est à cause de votre tenue, monsieur !

Et elle repartie dans un rire joyeux et cristallin. Plusieurs têtes finirent par sortir des dortoirs pour voir qui riaient aussi fort. Normal : PERSONNE ne riait jamais chez les Serpentards, on peut sourire sarcastiquement, ironique, sadiquement, mais pas RIRE ! Draco s'approcha.

- Tu nous fais quoi, là, Lili ? Je te signale en plus que t'es chez les Serpentards et que t'es une Griffondor...

- ... ...

- Lili ?

Les Serpentards commençaient à s'inquiéter. Du moins, Rogue, Draco et Blaise qui les avait rejoint.

- Lili ?

Blaise s'agenouilla.

- Lili, ça va ?

La jeune fille releva soudain son visage. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'en face, identiques aux siens et blêmit. Le professeur Rogue, ne souhaitant pas que ce qui s'était passé au diner se reproduise, ordonna à ses élèves de retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Il fit entrer Lili et Blaise qui se fixaient toujours et Draco dans son bureau. Les deux jeunes ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard d'une seconde. Lili sentit sa tête commençait à lui tourner et se força à fermer les yeux. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se balança pour se calmer. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et elle resta la tête cachée un petit quart d'heure. Il y avait un silence de mort entre-coupé de sanglots. (Entre-coupé de sanglots ? Qui c'est qui pleure ? Oh, shit ! Me dis pas que c'est moi pleure). Les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Les trois hommes se regardèrent, puis Blaise posa une main sur l'épaule gracile de Lili qui pleurait toujours.

- Ben dis donc ! Tu es vachement lunatique !

Cette phrase la sortit de la torpeur où elle s'était plongée. Elle releva la tête, dégagea la main de son épaule et lui jeta son regard le plus noir.

- Ne me touche pas ! Dégage !

- Lili, gardez votre calme. Et puis, c'est vous qui devriez partir pas nous.

Lili releva son joli minois. Elle regarda son professeur avec un désarroi proche de la dépression. Elle resta quelques instants comme ça, à le regarder, puis se recomposa un visage froid et d'un voix toute aussi glaciale :

- Bien Professeur. Je vois que le fait que je ne sois pas à Serpentards change notre relation. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux PLUS traîner avec quelqu'un qui est du côté des forces du Mal !

Le visage de son interlocuteur se décomposa mais il se reprit très vite et lui retira 50 points pour "fausses accusations et insolence envers un professeur".

_**Chapitre 4.**_

Le lendemain, Hermione, qui partageait son dortoir ainsi que de 2 autres filles, la réveilla en lui assénant un:

- LILI ! IL EST PRESQUE 8H ! IL SERAIT TEMPS DE TE BOUGER !

- Humph...

- Il n'y a pas de "Humph" qui tienne ! Tu te lèves tout de suite ou alors je te réveille à la manière forte !

- Je suis levée. T'as plus besoin de crier.

- Oh mon dieu !

Une voix trèèèèès perçante et trèèèèès aigus s'éleva.

- Lili ! C'est quoi cette tête ! Rahlala ! Habille toi vite que je puisse cacher tes immoooondes cernes sous du maquillage. Aller, hop !

De mauvaise grâce, Lili se leva et prit ses vêtement pour pouvoir s'habiller tranquillement sans les piaillements de Parvati et Lavande. Elle mit un slim blanc et un top noir, coiffa ses cheveux et laissa Parvati lui effacer les marques de son sommeil agité. Quand, 10 minutes plus tard, elle se regarda dans le miroir elle sourit.

- Merci les filles. Vous avez raison. J'ai une plus belle tête maintenant !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit sa plus belle grimace et tandis qu'elles riaient, Hermione rentra dans la salle de bain. Elle regarda Lili puis les deux dindes qui gloussaient encore.

- C'est vulgaire, je trouve. Bien, je tenais à vous prévenir que nous reprenons les cours dans 20 minutes, alors si vous voulez avoir le temps de manger et de ne pas arriver en retard en cours, vous devriez vous dépêcher !

- OK, dirent les trois filles ensemble.

Elles descendirent à la Grande Salle où elles s'assirent à côté de Ron et Harry. Lili qui était face à la table des Serpentards, à côté du brun, sentit les regards sur elle. ( Je ne leur ferai pas le plaisir de relever la tête, ah ça non !)

- Dites, pourquoi ils nous regardent Malfoy et son ami ?

- Il n'y a pas qu'eux, Harry. TOUS les Serpentards nous regardent. En fait, j'irai jusqu'à dire qu'ils regardent Lili, mais...

- ...tu as raison, Mione, c'est moi qu'ils regardent. Ignorez les. Ce ne sont que d'infâmes serpents !

- Euh... Lili ? Ça va ? T'as pas l'air en forme...

- Je vais très bien, Harry, merci !

Il y eu un léger blanc.

- Je suis désolée Harry de m'être emportée... ... Arrête de me relooker comme ça ! Je vous ai rien fait !

Un ange passa.

Deux anges passèrent.

Un troupeau de buffles en tutu rose.

- ... ...

- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, l'ambiance est trop lourde ! A tout à l'heure !

Et Lili se dirigea d'un pas absent vers son prochain cours qui n'était autre que... eh oui ! Potions avec les Serpentards ! (P*t**n ! J'ai gagné le gros lot ! Graisseux et sa bande de vils serpents... J'en ai de la chance ! Purée ! Dieu, ou Merlin, si tu existes, s'il te plait : Fais que je sois capturée par des martiens ! S'teu plait s'teu plaiiiiiiiiit ! Je serai sage ! Dis OUI ! (GROS BLANC) D'accord, sympathique ! Rah lala c'est beau la solidarité !)

- Dégage de là, espèce de Bouffonnedor !

- Bouffonnedor ! A bas les crétins de lions !

- Mais fermez-la ! Bande de crétins sans cervelles ! Vous n'êtes tous que des lâches ! Même pas capables de dire quelque chose dans la Grande Salle ! Nan, vous, vous attendez que je sois seule pour vous en prendre à moi ! Vous êtes nuls ! Je sais que vous vous prenez supérieurs car vous êtes de "sangs-purs" ! pff ! Laissez moi rire ! Vous êtes tout en dessous de nous à force de vous y croire supérieurs !

A bout de souffle à cause de sa tirade, Lili voulu quitter le couloir mais ne put aller très loin car deux gorilles venaient de la plaquer contre un mur.

- Ah ouais ? On est des lâches, nous ? Tu vas voir !

Et celui qui ne la tenait pas la frappa violemment au visage. Le sang giclât. Il y en avait partout : sur le sol et les uniformes de ses agresseurs. Lili releva la tête, et les regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas une froussarde, moi ! Vous pourrez me frapper autant de fois que vous le souhaiterez ! LACHES !

En punition, elle se reprit deux coups : un au ventre ce qui la fit se plier en deux, et le deuxième à l'œil gauche (Génial, je vais avoir un coquart ! Bon, là, ça serait cool que mon prince charmant vienne me sauver car je déteste ses deux gros gorilles qui me tripotent ! Celui de droite va se prendre un coup dans 1...2...3...) BANG !

- Lili ! Mais lâchez-la bande d'abrutis !

La jeune fille essaya de voir qui l'avait sauver, quand elle y réussi car ouvrir un œil quand on vient de se prendre un poing, et ben c'est dur !

- Zabini ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Dégage ! Ne me touche pas ! T'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit hier ou quoi ?

- Lili, t'es pas en état de te défendre, alors laisse moi t'aider...

- JAMAIS ! Plutôt crever ! Tu m'entends ? Ne t'approches plus JAMAIS de moi !

- Mais calme toi bon sang de bordel ! Je veux juste t'aider !

- Un serpent n'est pas gentil ! Il sait trahir, tuer mais pas être gentil, alors va-t'en !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarne ? Lili, que c'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Mais M****! Pourquoi toujours moi ! Foutez moi la paix ! Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, et ben il y a les Serpentards qui sont juste derrière vous !

- Non mais c'est quoi ce langage ! Je ne peux pas vous laissez seule une journée et une nuit, il faut que vous réussissiez à vous mettre à dos les Serpentards et que vous ayez le visage en sang ! Non mais ayez un peu de bon sens et de jugeote parfois !

- ... …

- Lili ?

- ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE VOIR !

- Lili, je ne vous permets pas !

- Et ben je me permets toute seule !

Lili partit. Elle se laissa tomber sur une marche et pleura. Son "Sev'" la haïssait, elle avait balancé des trucs pas cool à son frère. ( Non mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? J'en ai marre !) Sur ce, elle se leva et monta en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Là, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et posa un pied sur le rebord. Elle posa le deuxième et se mit debout. Elle regarda en bas. Bizarrement, ça ne lui semblait pas si haut. Elle se pencha un peu en avant et in extrémis deux mains la rattrapèrent. Elle se retourna et découvrit Blaise.

- Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans "ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE VOIR" ?

- Je sais que tu sais. Je t'ai vu sortir de chez Dumbledore hier soir.

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que je sais et que tu sais que je sais ?

Le garçon sourit aux anaphores. Puis, sérieux, il reprit.

- Je sais que tu sais que tu as une petite sœur, un petit frère et un frère jumeau. Je sais aussi que tu sais leurs prénoms et leurs âges.

Lili le regarda et lui demanda s'il voulait bien la faire descendre. Il acquiesça et l'aida à reprendre bien sur terre.

- Blaise, je crois qu'ils m'ont cassé le nez. Pointe ta baguette dessus et dis "Episkey", d'accord ?

- OK. Episkey !

- Aouuuh ! Merci, ça fait mal, mais ça va beaucoup mieux. Pour le bleu, répète la formule s'il te plait.

- Hum hum. Episkey !

- ... OK, je crois que j'ai mes deux yeux et mon nez. Merci.

- Pourrais-je avoir une récompense ?

- Une récompense pour quoi ?

- Une récompense car je t'ai réparé le nez, enlevé le sang et ton bleu. Tu sais, rien n'est gratuit chez les Serpentards.

- Oui, je vois ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Fais-moi confiance. Car je sais que tu sais que je suis ton jumeau.

Lili le regarda éberluée. ( Il veut que je lui fasse confiance ? Remarque, je lui fais déjà confiance. Je me demande comment il a su que je savais qu'il était mon jumeau.)

- Comment t'as su que je savais ?

- Le retour dans le passé dans la Grande Salle est de ma faute. Ton esprit avait enregistré la fréquence du mien et quand ils se sont connectés et bien ton... pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Mon cerveau et le tien...se sont...ah ah ah connectés sur la même fréquence ? Ah ah ah ah ah ah !

- Bah oui. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

- Oui je sais que, entre jumeaux, cela se passe comme ça. Mais dit comme tu l'a fait, ça m'a paru bizarre et j'ai ri. C'est tout. Bon, continue ton explication, je te promets que je vais pas rire (Ou du moins, je vais essayer...)

- Ok. Je disais donc que ton esprit avait enregistré la fréquence du mien par le passé et quand ils se sont connectés et bien ton cerveau a reconnu le mien et ils nous ont montré le dernier souvenir qu'on avait l'un et l'autre avant que l'on se quitte. Tu sais, c'est très dur de séparer des jumeaux, à cause du lien et tout ça...

- Ok. Je vois. Bon je suppose qu'on est bien en retard pour le cours de Rogue...

- Oui, mais, je veux ma récompense.

- Blaise, je ne peux pas te la donner...

Et Lili partit en courant. Elle arriva essoufflée en cours de Potions. Toc Toc

- Oui ? Miss Lili accorde de nous daigner de sa présence ? Ooh, joie !

- Pardon du retard, Professeur Rogue.

- Oui. 50 points en moins pour Griffondor.

Il y a eu des cris de protestation de la part des Rouge et Or et des cris de joie de la part des Vert et Argent.. Le cours recommençait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Blaise. Le professeur le regarda et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était. Le retardataire s'assit à côté de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Blaisinounet ?

- Rien.

- Oh lala ! C'est quoi cette tête de mort vivant ?

- Rien.

-... ...

-... ...

- Et sinon, la famille, ça va ?

- NON, CA VA PAS ! ALORS FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

- Mr Zabini et Mr Malfoy, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours...

Lili eut un sourire sadique. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle entendit la suite de la phrase et qu'elle entendit la cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonner.

- ...vous aussi, Lili.

-... ...

- On se retrouve en Sortilèges, Lili ?

- Partez devant, je vous rejoint.

Ni une, ni deux, ses amis quittèrent le cachot précipitamment, la laissant avec leur professeur et les deux autres élèves.

- Bien, pour vos retards à tous les deux, je n'enlève pas de points si vous m'expliquez où vous étiez.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, professeur. Alors, enlevez moi tous les points que vous le souhaiterez, je m'en contre fiche !

Sur ces mots, Lili quitta la salle, laissant les trois Serpentards un peu étonnés.

- Et vous, Mr Zabini ?

- Et bien, je vais prendre la même raison que Lili...

- Sauf que VOUS, vous me devez des comptes sachant que je suis votre directeur de maison. Alors ?

- Je suis allé me promener et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Avec Miss Lili ?

- ...

- Alors ?

- Oui. Mais non, pas exactement. On s'est croisé et elle courrait en direction de votre cours.

- C'est pour cela qu'elle était essoufflée !

- Brillante déduction, Mr Malfoy. Mr Zabini, je suppose que vous avez parlé avec Miss Lili de ce que vous saviez qu'elle savait... N'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, professeur.

- Bon, partez avant que le professeur Fitwik ne vous mette en retenues.

Les deux amis acquiescèrent et allèrent en cours. Celui-ci ayant déjà commencé, ils se prirent 20 points en moins chacun.

Lili regardait Blaise. Dans un sens, elle l'enviait. Elle l'enviait à le haïr : pourquoi lui, il avait eu le droit de grandir avec leurs parents. Pourquoi pas elle. Et puis, sa récompense...Elle ne pouvait la lui offrir car elle lui faisait déjà confiance. Mais hors de question de lui dire ! Il en serait que trop fier et insupportable.

- Dray, c'est une impression, ou on est observé ?

- C'est pas qu'une impression, et puis, c'est toi qui est observé. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure avec Elle ?

- Je te dirais ça plus tard. En plus, il y a pas qu'elle qui nous regarde. En fait, je crois que TOUS les Griffondors nous relook...

- T'as pas tort, pour une fois...

- Comment ça "pour une fois", j'ai toujours raison !

- Messieurs Zabini et Malfoy, voulez-vous que je vous apporte du thé et des petits gâteaux ?

- Euh...

- Oui, je veux bien !... Enfin, non, on va se taire, désolé.

- Bien. Je disais donc qu'aujourd'hui nous allions nous entraîner au sortilège _wingardium liviosa. _Qui peut me dire à quoi sert ce sortilège ? Oui, Miss Granger ?

- Ce sortilège permet de faire léviter des objets.

- Bien, 20 points en plus pour Griffondor.

Trois mois passèrent depuis l'incident de la tour d'astronomie. Lili n'avait pas cherché à revoir Blaise et l'ignorait ce qui semblait blessé le jeune homme qui la regardait avec des yeux mélancoliques. Après l'histoire du troll dans les toilettes, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Lili étaient devenus le "Quattro D'Or". Le professeur Rogue donnait des retenues à la plupart des Griffondros, car en ayant gagné deux matchs : un contre les Serpentards et l'autre contre les Serdaigles, ceux ci étaient les plus près de la 1ère place pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

La fin de l'année se finit d'ailleurs par leur victoire. Harry Potter ayant tué le professeur Quirrel et anéanti Voldemort une seconde fois. Les Griffondors devinrent plus proches et plus liés des uns des autres que jamais. Durant leur première année de Poudlard, ils eurent fait la rencontre de Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Seammus Finnigan et de Norbert, le dragon que Hagrid avait adopté.


End file.
